


Hush

by MakotosFreckles



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: First Time, Library Sex, M/M, Rough Sex, its pretty much plotless porn ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 13:03:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakotosFreckles/pseuds/MakotosFreckles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki hates Valentines day, and Thor hates the library. It's funny they end up doing things that correspond with the things they hate. I still suck at summaries</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hush

A/U: This is my first attempt at smut, and my second attempt at a fic. Please go easy on me. Okay so I was chatting to my friend, just messing around and she requested a fluffy first time Thorki fic. I tried to fit my fic into those guidlines. She’s been very patient, bless her.  
Thank you to my darling Noemail for doing a quick beta'ing job on this 

Loki didn’t hate any day as much as he hated Valentines day. Not the date or the name but what it stood for. Asgardians did not celebrate Valentine’s Day. It was the same as any other day in Asgard. He found it degrading that humans had a day just for courting and bedding others for pleasure. The closest thing they had to that on Asgard was the day the god of fertilization had decided was a day of production, although with him being from a different culture it hadn’t really caught on.  
Loki liked to think he hated it because he found humans to be so pathetic for having a day dedicated to courting people, but deep down he knew it was because...well, he’d never experienced it.  
Okay, so he’d had a couple of females show attraction. Once, a couple decades ago, a foal hadn’t stopped following him around but he just never really found the idea appealing. His brother always boasted of the women he had had the night before, beer jug in hand. Animals, utter animals. What was wrong with a glass? Why did it have to be a god damn bucket? As his friends looked on and roared with laughter. He never envied his brothers luck with the ladies. He occaisionally envied the women but that was not of importance.  
Loki spent most of his time in the vast library- like he would on a day like this; where there were books from not only Asgard but also Midgard. It was a guilty pleasure of his –a pleasure he never told anyone and never would, thank you very much- to read Midgard romance novels. He scoffed at most of them- the authors’ views on love were warped and sickly- but rarely, he found a good romance that he enjoyed. He hadn’t even touched that ’50 shades of grey’ trilogy, it seemed to be of the type he would burn- and if he did he would be banned from the library. The last thing he needed. The library was his haven, where he could escape his father’s prejudice and the teasing. Occasionally Thor would tag along.  
“Brother, how can you stand the quiet ? It is such a bore!”  
Today was one of those days.  
“Thor, if you knew you were going to get bored then why did you join me in the first place? Do you not remember the times you came with me when we were much younger? I had to put down the book I was reading and bewitch something to entertain your little mind.” Loki said to him whilst scouring the book shelf. “Not that that mind has grown much larger in time...” He added in a murmur, although Thor was too busy swinging Mjölnir by the leather strap to hear him- How is he even allowed to bring that in, I have no clue. There are millennium old manuscripts in this archive yet ‘I am bored yes swing this because it is entertaining oh I am so funny.’-.  
When he finally found a book that looked worth reading he dragged Thor to the cushion chairs by the window. Once they were both seated Loki reached behind the cushion Thor was on and pulled out the book he had been reading previously. He thrust it at him, ignoring the incredulous look.  
“Here. Something you’ll be familiar with, well, slightly familiar with.” Loki couldn’t help smirk into his as Thor inspected it, even Loki hadn’t known that that book was more pornography than love, and Loki was currently trying his hardest to get rid of the blush thinking of a couple of the scenes-Not interested, Eh, Loki? I find that hard to believe-.  
After grumbling for a couple of minutes, Thor complied and they slipped into a silence, broken only by the turning of pages, and Thor’s occasional huffs of annoyance (“Oh, so he is in love with him? Why is it so poetical, why could they not just be up front with it, brother?”). And then it happened.  
“Brother! What is this?!” Thor demanded, waving the open book in front of Loki’s face. Loki calmly finished the page he was on and looked up, grinning at Thor’s shock. He read the open page.  
“John moaned loudly, rubbing himself against the others hand, feeling the hardness against his thigh. He bit his lip and bucked harder, he wasn’t far off from completion and he was no longer in control of his actions- There was more to that, did you skip? That’s disappointing brother.” Loki questioned, ignoring Thor’s objections. “Oh stop it, if someone were to complain about me reading that passage aloud they would have to get rid of the book, and I doubt they would be happy to do so. Apparently it was a bestseller.” Loki continued then looked at Thor, who was surprisingly blushing very strongly. “ Why are you so disconcerted? You have experienced something similar, no?” When Thor didn’t answer him, Loki studied his face. Hesitant, embarrassed, shy- wait, Shy?  
“…Thor…” Loki started, not sure how to continue the question, “ Are you…have you..”   
“This is ridiculous! I am not going to stand for this slander! You mock me one time too many, Loki!” Thor exclaimed standing and making his way towards the exit. Loki stood up and followed, pushing him down into an alcove.  
“Thor, wait- that was insensitive of me. Of course you have. The whole of Asgard-“  
Thor interrupted him, “Loki, that is a lie.” He carried on when Loki didn’t say anything, he carried on. “Jestful, is it not? The mighty Thor, never engaged in anything sexual. You should of guessed, being smart and all. No one brags that much about something so insignificant.”   
“I can assure you they do.” Loki tried not to laugh. This was not what he expected from his brother. Of all the people he knew, finding out Thor was a virgin- not unlike himself, might he add- was a shock. He wanted to question how it was possible, because how can Thor, Mighty god of Thunder, not have been able to bed someone?   
“So you’ve never had someone before? Fucked someone before?” He asked with a low voice, placing a hand on his brother’s thigh. He moved closer until his lips were near Thor’s ear. “I’m surprised at this…revelation. Tell me brother… why did you lie? To impress your friends? A girl, maybe? Or is it someone… in neither category?” He huffed lightly, reveling how Thor shivered and squirmed.  
Thor’s reaction surprised Loki slightly. Their conversations were almost always laced with hints of flirtation, but for Thor to not object after he so bluntly suggested there was more than just a slight attraction between them… Well, that just made Loki how far he could take this game, or even, turn into something more than just a game.

“Loki, please stop...” Thor protested, if a bit weakly. Loki, of course, took no notice and stroked Thor’s hip lightly. Thor threw his head back and moaned softly, before coming to his senses and bucking against him in attempts to push him away. His attempts were a waste, because as he bucked against Loki’s lithe body, a certain bulge brushed against his thigh.   
He let Thor move slightly before smirking wolfishly and pressing his body against his once more.  
“Oh, brother, you seem eager… only, eager not to run away.” 

He brushed his lips along Thor’s jaw-line, fighting the urge to sink his teeth into it when his stubble scratched his lips. Running his hand down Thor’s chest, he pushed one leg between his and grinned before pulling away.  
“Okay, brother dearest, I shall back down. I can see how it is causing you discomfort.”  
He couldn’t even take one step without being jerked back and pressed against the others body, and Loki bit his lip when Thor stifled a moan. He ran his eyes over Thor’s body, lingering on his crotch and then looked back up. Thor’s eyes were burning with something Loki didn’t recognize.

“You know better than not to leave things half done, brother.” Thor hissed, bucking his hips rhythmically against Loki’s. Loki smirked and slid his hand down his chest to his very prominent bulge. He gripped it loosely, applying enough pressure for it to be acknowledged, but nowhere near enough to relieve tension.  
“You are so endearing when you try to take charge…” Loki stated, rubbing Thor’s cock through his robes, “ It’s a shame it doesn’t work on me, though.” 

“Loki stop this teasing now and-“He was cut off with his own moan, and before he could continue, Loki was lightly nipping his neck.

“What is it?” He breathed between bites, licking the mark lightly. “What do you want? Or want me to do? Do you want me to get down on my knees, and suck your cock? Hmm?”   
Loki had obviously done something right. As soon as those words left his lips Thor’s eyes widened and he spun them around, throwing Loki against the tall bookcase. His head snapped back from the force and Thor took this opportunity to grip his brother’s throat and run his tongue up his neck to his jawline.

As Loki began to rub up against him, moaning wantonly, Thor tugged impatiently on the drawstrings for his robes, growling like a wild animal- after this stage, he was very close to becoming one-.  
“You never could just behave, could you, brother.” Thor was beside himself with want, and every passing second it hurt more-these drawstrings are proving to be too difficult for my patience why can you not just cooperate-  
“Yes, Brother, please- put me in my place… Teach me how to behave…” Loki moaned, moving his hand down to assist Thor, lightly squeezing his hard cock as he did. After hearing Loki moan- quite loudly, might he add-, he then remembered where they were, and blanched.  
“Loki!” He hissed “Keep your voice at a low sound! Or have you forgotten where we are?”

Loki, with the strings finally loosened, slipped his hand into his undergarments and gripped his cock. He chuckled, the low murmur soon turning into a low groan, and stared at Thor through half lidded eyes.   
“I know where we are, Thor. I told you. Teach me to behave...” He bit his lips and thrust into his hand, dragging out a moan. Thor palmed his erection through his breeches- he prided himself for his self-restraint to this point, Loki had not been making it easy.- then placed his hand over Loki’s, his fingertips grazing the tip.

“What is it you want, Loki? What do you want me to do?” He muttered in his ear, trying to remember what Loki himself had done, and improvise it to his behaviour. “Should I...fuck you?” The word was foreign on his tongue, but he did understand its meaning. Loki shivered, chuckling lightly. Thor cupped his jaw.

“Answer me, brother. Do you want me...to fuck you?” Loki sighed and thrust against Thor, his leaking cock smearing pre-come on Thor’s trousers.

“Yes-Thor... if you’re capable, of course... fuck me hard-“ Loki took his hand off his cock, Thor’s hand replacing it almost immediately, and sucked two fingers into his mouth. Thor took this as a sign to strip Loki of his undergarments, and he let go of his erection to pull his own trousers down as well. 

As Thor continued to pump his erection, Loki moaned loudly, grinning around his fingers. Thor shot him a glare and once Loki had pulled his fingers out of his mouth, Thor covered it with his own. “Learn to be quiet.” He growled.

He gripped Loki’s thighs, pushing and holding him up against the book shelf. Thor watched as Loki prepared himself with his fingers- just as well he did, Thor was close already and he would probably lose control if he shoved his fingers into Loki’s tight hole, not to mention he’d never done this before, he’d probably hurt him. He couldn’t actually see, but he could imagine.

“Thor, I’m… Okay- you need to…Oh god, um, slick…-oh…Oh-“ Loki threw his head back, canting his hips, using the advantage of Thor’s hand no longer on his mouth to make noise. 

“Loki- what do you mean?” Loki groaned and blindly groped around with his other hand until his fingers brushed Thor’s cock. He ran his finger over the slit and huffed.

“You need to… To wet… Oh for- you need to get your cock wet. You’re not going in dry. Unghh…” Loki started thrusting faster whilst Thor, balancing the horny fucker on one arm, shoved his fingers into Loki’s already open mouth. Loki smirked, and strangely, laughed. He ran his tongue over the digits expertly, fighting the urge to moan. Thor then pulled out his fingers and stroked his cock. They were in a library, spit would have to do. They would heal any injuries later on…

Once he was slicked up he gripped Loki’s thighs once again and positioned himself beneath him. Loki watched Thor ready himself; it was as if he was the one about to take a cock up his arse for the first time. Not that Thor knew that, he probably believed Loki to be very experienced.  
“What are you waiting for?” He questioned, one eyebrow raised. “I told you not long ago. Fuck me.”

With those words Thor’s resolve crumbled and he began to ease himself in. Closing his eyes and biting his lip very hard at the tightness surrounding his cock. He rocked slowly, nudging himself deeper- the only movement he could make without losing his control and Oh god, what was that squeezing feeling-  
“I asked you to fuck me, not push into me softly. Do it properly.” And with that Loki clenched again, staring down at him.  
Thor slammed in, almost crying out loud at the sensation. With the fighting of that urge he remembered to cover Loki’s mouth, just in time to stop him moan like a whore. Loki arched his back , pushing Thor deeper into him. He wanted more, needed more. Thor would oblige. Thor would, if he asked. Oh god, oh god, what was that, that was-

Thor pulled out almost fully, before thrusting back in, fucking him harder and faster than before. His mind was clouded with lust and want he had never experienced- ugh too long of a word for his mind to process- anything like this- This was nothing compared to a lubed hand- and he found it satisfying to know Loki was enjoying his loss of control. In fact, enjoying was putting it lightly; he was indulging in having Thor’s cock up his arse.   
“Oh… Thor… You may be a virgin, but you don’t half fuck like a professional- Oh god! Harder, harder Thor…I can’t-!” Loki had started off teasingly, voice muffled by Thor’s hand, but then Thor hit somewhere inside him that made sparks fly in front of his eyes- He was so close, so close he could almost taste it. He felt it building, stretching like a balloon, engulfing his whole body; he threw his head back and wrapped his legs around Thor’s hips, trying to pull him in deeper- so close, so close so close please, please , oh god ohgodohgodohgodohg-

Thor, watching Loki at his peak, then did something very cruel. He stilled, and gripped Loki’s cock at the base- keeping his palm pressed over his mouth very tightly, watching with a smug expression as Loki thrashed and moaned in frustration. Loki tilted his head down and glared with such fervor, Thor fought his will power not to give in to the glare. He could feel Loki’s magic trying to coerce him into carrying on- Thor still had no clue how his magic actually worked, it seemed to just work with whatever Loki wanted, enhancing his natural power to convince, the sly bastard,- and he found it very arousing, the fact that he had driven Loki beyond reason.

“No, brother, this is my first time, and I want it to be as I imagined it to be.” Thor hissed, slowly pulling out and pushing back in, rocking slowly and softly. Thor himself was surprised he had lasted so long.  
Loki ground his teeth and squeezed his thighs tighter, gripping Thor’s shoulders tightly as he threw his head back, grinding his hips down. The thrusts were hard enough to be appreciated, and make him blush; yet nowhere near enough for him to finish. His arousal was now a dull throb, echoing throughout his whole body, driving him to the edge of insanity and back. With the final dregs of his mind, he figured out a plan. He pulled Thor’s hand off his mouth and touched his lips to Thor’s, breathing on the parted lips lightly. When he wasn’t pushed away –which would have been unlikely anyway-, he pressed his lips to Thor’s once again, licking the bottom lip then biting it. This seemed to get Thor going, for his thrusts sped slightly. Thor’s hand left Loki’s cock to run through his hair and Loki smirked, running his hand down Thor’s chest and gripping his own cock, stroking himself harshly. He bucked his hips faster, the thrusts the same tempo as his strokes. He moaned into Thor’s mouth, smirking once again as Thor pulled away to ‘shh’ him before returning to devouring him. 

“You might want to cover my mouth, brother. I have a feeling I won’t be able to be quiet- Mmmmmm, oh, Thor… You’re so big and hot inside me, stretching me… Fuck me, Thor, fuck me like you really want to. Shove your cock inside me, no mercy- Ungh, oh god, yes, yesyesyesyesyesyesyesy-“ Thor pulled Loki back down for a kiss just in time to muffle his loud cry of ecstasy. Loki found comfort in biting Thor’s lip to make it bleed- which, combined with Loki’s clenching sent him spiraling into his orgasm.

When Thor came to his senses, both him and Loki were on the floor of the library alcove, Loki against the book shelf, his dark green tunic splattered with his own come. He looked up at Thor and run his fingers through the mess, sucking them into his mouth and licking them, his eyes on Thor. Thor felt a shiver run up his spine and he grabbed Loki, pulling him into his lap and kissing him roughly, his one hand on his bare thigh, gripping possessively. Loki pulled away for air and reached behind him for his and Thor’s trousers, chucking his at him.   
“It’s ironic, really,” Loki mused as he dressed, “Today I did exactly what this day was for, despite hating the concept of Valentine’s day.” Thor glanced at him before turning back to his breeches, embarrassment engulfing him for a short moment.   
“Valentine’s?” The word tasted foreign on Thor’s tongue. “Ah, you are referring to the midgardian day of courtship are you not? Where they exchange gifts in order to show affection?”  
Loki rolled his eyes and straightened down his robes, eliminating the rest of his semen with a wave of his hand- Most likely concealing it until he could change-  
“Yes, the day in which is a pathetic excuse for sexual intimacy and hay fever and sweet confectionary. How pitiful, yes?”   
“That doesn’t mean, of course, “ Loki continued, moving to stand behind a blushing blond, placing his hands on the others hips lightly, “That I didn’t enjoy it. Because I did. A lot.” He murmured, observing in delight as Thor shivered.  
“Loki,-“ Thor starts, pausing when Loki moves one of his hand up his chest, “Brother, would it be possible for you to desist your attempts at distraction? You are insatiable, I can gather, but you should try and wait until we arrive at your chambers, should we not?” Thor smiled softly as Loki pulled away, then turned to him and stared questioningly.  
“Sweet confectionary and hay fever? You mean Chocolate and flowers- mainly roses- yes? I thought you took pleasure in consuming those kinds of nourishment.” Thor fixed his collar and glanced at Loki, he couldn’t hold back a smirk knowing his brother would be limping for days to come, and only he would know why.  
Loki was quiet for a while.   
“…Shutup.”  
Thor guffawed.

When Loki returned to his chambers that night, after supper- after torture because who knew Thor could be as sly as Loki; “You seem to be uncomfortable, brother, do you wish to change seats?”- , He immediately entered the bath chamber, stretching his aching muscles. He was in for a restless night, his arse was aching like hell and he knew it was going only get worse. As the tub filled, a blob of red caught his eye. He turned back, and looked at his bed. Smack bang in the middle, was a bouquet of red roses and a platter of chocolates, from fruity, to liquor. He reached down and picked up one or the light coloured ones, moaning in delight as he bit into it. Raspberry. 

Loki then decided, whilst soaking in a hot bath, sucking on those delectable treats, that it had been a bit too early to voice his opinion on Valentine’s Day.


End file.
